Some Crime Scenes Are Different
by gator19
Summary: Normal start to another crime scene, but it takes a drastic turn. A not completely normal teen girl, mixed in with a completely normal murder. Bad at summaries, don't own anything but my mind and new character. First NCIS story, so please give it a try, i might not be the best at murder investigations. Read and Review. Some Tiva starting around chapter 5 or 6.
1. Chapter 1

"Grab your gear" Gibbs announced walking into the bullpen. He threw Ziva the car keys, grabbed his stuff and headed to the elevator. Ziva smirked at Tony, knowing he hates when she drives.

"Where we goin', Boss?" Tony asked quickly following Gibbs. Tony, Ziva and McGee joined their boss in the elevator before the doors closed.

"The beach, Dinozzo" Gibbs said as the elevator doors closed.

**At a Washington DC beach…**

"You are an American citizen Ziva; can't you learn to drive like one already?" Tony asked getting out of the previously speeding car.

"So you want me to drive drunk?" Ziva laughed. McGee shook his head and grabbed the bags. Tony glared at his partner and walked away.

The team walked up to the dead marine lying on the shore. The body was covered in a wet suit, from head to toe, mask to flipper.

"The body was found this morning by the woman over there while she was on a run. She noticed the body on the edge of the sand. When she saw the dog tags she immediately called NCIS." A local cop informed Gibbs.

"McGee, go" He ordered.

"Sure thing, Boss" Tim said dropping the bags. He walked over to the woman standing by the police cars. He ducted under the bright yellow caution tape and pulled out his note pad to get a statement.

Ducky and Palmer were talking about Palmers direction issues once again as taking their things to the dead marine.

Ducky kneeled down to check when the marine died.

"How long ago, Ducky?" Special Agent Gibbs asked.

"I estimate about a week, I won't know the cause of death until I get this wetsuit off of him back at the lab" Ducky said. He continued telling a story of something it reminded him of.

"Tony, what do you have?" The Boss asked.

"Well, I assume free diving or his oxygen tank was removed. The dog tags say Sergeant Alex Jones. His wetsuit and gear doesn't look damaged, so poison or drowning?" Dinozzo investigated.

Gibbs nodded, "That's what we need to figure out."

Ziva stood up from the body and looked around. She thought she heard something, but she doesn't know what. The NCIS agent looked out into the vast ocean, seeing nothing but blue.

"Are your ninja senses tingling, Agent David?" Tony teased. Ziva looked out into the water one more time, noticing a small lump in the water.

"Tony, what's that?" She asked pointing to the lump floating around heading for shore.

"I don't know, you think…" He was cut off as the lump flipped around showing a girl's body.

"It's a human!" Ziva yelled alerting everyone. Ducky, Palmer, Gibbs, McGee and all the police turned to the ocean and some standing up from their kneeling position. There was commotion as everyone ran toward shore. Ziva had already run into the water attempting to get to the girl. The agent dove under the waves and got to the body. The water was at Ziva's shoulders, but the waves tore over her head.

She took the girls pulse, and gasped as she realized this body was still alive. Ziva pulled the girl towards shore, struggling to get through the tough waves. Tony was knee deep in the water with Gibbs and McGee helping Ziva as she got to shore. They pulled the girls living body onto the sand as Ducky tried to save her. Tony helped Ziva the rest of the way. She was wet, out of breath, and exhausted.

Breathing heavily Ziva collapsed on the sand next to her shoes she had thrown off to jump into the water. She pulled her hair tie out of her dripping hair and just sat there catching her breath.

"Nice job, David. But common, let's get you dried off" Tony said sincerely helping the soaked agent off the ground. He helped her over to the ambulance and got some towels. It had been a little colder this morning, so he worried she might come down with something.

As they walked past the group surrounding the girl, Ziva watched them run up and down the beach getting things to save the girl she had brought out of the waters.

Eventually they got the girl breathing again. The girl coughed up some water and took a huge breath of air. Everyone stepped back and Ziva ran up with Tony to the crowd, pushing their way through to see the girl.

The girl was obviously just a teen. She had very long pitch black hair, and pale white skin. She was only wearing a pair of short black shorts and a dark green t-shirt. She was probably only ninety three pounds, and five foot three (with Tony's perfect estimation).

She continues coughing up water, and there was panic everywhere because of it. She would barely take air into her lungs. Ziva knelt down next to her, and waited for the girl to get better. The girl had sat up and practically pushed everyone away from her as she coughed and coughed. After what felt like hours, and were just minutes, the girl stopped coughing and finally took in air.

Everyone was running around yelling orders. Some finished putting the dead marine in a body bag, and loaded it up in the NCIS truck. Ziva was left with the girl, as the rest were completing the investigation.

The police were kicked out of the crime scene by Gibbs, and the beach cleared out. Police, and Ambulances left but would be briefed later. Ducky came back to Ziva and the girl.

The girl was breathing rather normally now, but inched away from Ziva. She accepted the towel Ziva gave her, but that was it. The girl looked around her body checking for injuries but found none. The girl Agent watched oddly as the person she rescued took extra-long at checking over her legs.

"Ziva, come here for a second" Gibbs ordered. Ziva immediately got up and ran over to Gibbs. The girl had watched her leave.

"Good job, you just saved her life. But go home and change clothes. Come back to the base when you're done." He told his agent.

"Got it" was all Agent David had said as she left the crime scene. She took the car back to her house, knowing everyone else would ride in Gibbs car and the truck.

Ducky kneeled down to the teen girl sitting with her knees against her chest.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Mallard. All of us are from NCIS, we won't hurt you. So, please, come with me." Ducky said to the teenager. The girl looked at the doctor with two very green eyes. She thought for a moment and nodded.

"Very well then, just come with me." Ducky said getting up. He helped the girl up; she paused before walking, and took a few wobbly steps at a time. Gibbs came up to her.

"Hello, I am Special Agent Gibbs; this is Special Agent Tony Dinozzo and Timothy McGee. You can come with us." Gibbs introduced. He waved the two agents off as they walked over to Palmer and Ducky to talk. Only they didn't know what their boss was thinking.

"Do you know the man that we found earlier?" He asked. The girl shook her head no, not making a sound but her breathing. She pulled the towel tighter around her and stood there staring at the ground.

"Did you save him?" questioned Gibbs as they walked towards the car. The girl nodded and shrugged. Gibbs nodded and opened the passenger door for her. He shut it and walked around to the driver's side.

Before stepping in, Gibbs yelled "McGee, Dinozzo, come on, let's go!"

The two agents rushed over and climbed in the back of the car.

"Hey, Boss how come she gets the front seat?" Tony said. The senior field agent looked at him through the rear view mirror.

"Because she was just saved from the ocean" Gibbs said in a sarcastic tone.

There was silence before more talk.

"That was one heck of a crime scene there. We found a dead marine and –"Tony was interrupted by his partner.

"Be quite Tony, you are so inconsiderate." McGee stated.

"Got any evidence, Mc-G? No, I didn't think you would." Tony said. A small laugh escaped from the girls lips as she stared out the window.

"So what were you doing out there anyway?" asked Tim. The girl shrugged and continued looking out the window. Tony and Timothy exchanged eye contact and shrugged. The rest of the ride was awkwardly silent.

**Back at the NCIS building…**

When the team got off the elevator with the teen girl, Ziva was there waiting for them. The walked over to the bullpen, Tony and Tim immediately going to work. Evidence was sent to Abby, and the team was sent to work, except Ziva.

"Ziva, go with her to get a shower and a change of clothes. When she is dried off go to the conference room." Gibbs told her, as they walked away, he pulled Ziva over for a second to say "and find out more about her".


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, hope everyone liked the first chapter. First time writing a NCIS fanfiction, but I have written other stories. It won't be much Tiva, although I love Tiva, but there will still be some. My new character will be explained, but please just read on. I would love to have plenty of reviews, of every kind. I love constructive criticism and nice reviews. Please R&R, thank you.**

**Ziva POV**

I led the girl to the showers without a word. As we stepped out of the elevator, I began to talk.

"Here's some soap and a towel. Oh and these should fit" I told her handing her a NCIS sweat shirt and some pants, also a pair of underwear and a bra that seemed her size, although I don't even know why we have them these size at NCIS. The smallest size there was, because she was pretty small and skinny. I am not very good at my people skills, so I have no idea why Gibbs would tell me to do this.

The girl took the items from me and just stared at them. We stood there, she looked up at me, then back at the clothes, towel and soap.

"The shower is right behind you, just pull the nob up and turn left for hot water and right for cold" I told the girl. She looked at me, the shower then nodded.

"Is this fresh water?" She asked in a small quiet voice.

"Um, yea, most showers are" I said very confused. What kind of question is that? What shower isn't fresh water?

She nodded and stepped into the shower, leaving me with her clothes and towel. She closed the curtain and stripped out of her wet clothes. She dropped all her clothes right on the floor outside the shower. I stood there next to the shower; wait for the girl to be done. While she was showering, I wondered if I could get out some info on her.

"So what's your name?" I asked the girl.

"Um…uh….Aya…" She said nervously.

"Really, that's Hebrew for bird" I told her.

"I know" She stated plainly. I nodded. There was a long moment of silence as she finished showering. I handed her the towel, then all the clothes as she asked for them. When Aya was done, she stepped out of the shower and looked at me.

"You are the one who saved me, correct?" She asked. As she spoke, I noticed she had an odd accent, and I haven't heard anything like it ever.

"Um, I guess, sort of. I just pulled you from the ocean, but I didn't revive you" I told her. Aya nodded, looked to the ground and smiled.

"Thanks" Aya mumbled.

"It wasn't anything, really. Come on, we have to dry your hair before going to the conference room." I told her. She nodded grabbing her clothes and towel. I took them from her, wrapped her wet clothes in the towel in stuff them in my locker. We grabbed my hair dryer and brush, and went back to the bathroom area near the showers. I finished drying her long black hair, she thanked me, and we walked to the elevator.

**In the elevator…**

"So where are you from?" I wondered aloud.

I heard her gulp, and she stuttered "Umm…...s-somewhere n-near Israel". I looked at her for a second, and am now more confused than ever. No one has an accent like that around Israel.

"Oh, ok. I'm from Tel Aviv. My name is Ziva by the way" I told Aya. She nodded and looked around the elevator.

"What were you doing in the ocean so early Aya?" I questioned feeling a little annoyed at how secretive she was being.

"I was just out for a swim" Aya said all so casually.

I turned to face her, "Then where are your parents? And what do they think about you 'just out for a swim'" I asked her more harsh than I meant to. But she didn't back down, she stood up straight and looked me in the eye.

The elevator opened at that second. Tony and McGee were standing there, looked at the two of us having a stare down. Tony leaned over to Tim and whispered in his ear, "chick fight". I barely heard it but Aya turned to them.

"No" She said to Tony, walking out of the elevator. I looked at the two guys who were standing there staring at me.

"Not one word" I told them. I pushed past the two and caught up to Aya.

"Where are you going?" I demanded.

"I don't know, somewhere that you are not" Aya said not looking at me. She walked behind Gibbs desk and sat down in his chair. I assumed he was down in Abby's lab.

"Ugh!" I sighed sitting at my desk. I picked up the phone and dialed for Abby. Luckily she picked up.

**Phone Conversation, (Abby –**_**bold italics, **_**Ziva – bold)**

"_**Hey Ziva, heard you rescued a girl! How heroic! I bet Tony went on about some movie"**_

"**Yes yes, Abby, I just needed to know if Gibbs is there"**

"_**No, he just got into the elevator. I thought you were supposed to be watching the girl?"**_

"**I am Abby, now I need to go."**

"_**Ok! Come down and talk as soon as you can!"**_

"**Ok"**

**End of conversation…**

Gibbs walked out of the elevator and into the bullpen. He stopped at my desk.

"What are you doing here, I told you to go to the conference room" Gibbs demanded.

"Yes I know, but Aya will not listen!" I insisted. Aya looked up from her hands and at Gibbs.

"Aya, Ziva go to the conference room." He ordered. Aya nodded, and he stopped me once again, "keep her in your sight, and behave, I don't want any deaths in this building" Gibbs told me. I nodded.

"Come on Aya, this way" I said as politely as I could. She glared at me and followed. When we got to the conference room, she sat down and laid her head on the table letting her long arms hang to the floor. I sat down at the other end of the table.

A few minutes later Gibbs came in and sat next to Aya, handing her a cup of water. He nodded his head for me to sit across from him. I got up, and sat where he told me. Aya took sips of the water, waiting for Gibbs to talk.

"How did you come across the man earlier?" He questioned. Aya looked at me, with a different expression on her face. She looked down at her hands and didn't speak.

"Aya, we need to know" Gibbs told her. She looked at him, then to me, then back to the cup of water in her hands. Goodness, one minute she is angry the next she is totally different; there is something strange about this girl.

"I was swimming…" Aya looked at me, I sighed and nodded for her to continue, "and I-I ran into his body." She shivered at the memory of swimming into a dead man.

"What happened after that?" Gibbs asked, prying information from her.

"I pushed him onto the shore, but I knew he was already dead. Then a man came out of nowhere and hit me over the head. I was knocked out, but before I lost consciousness he threw me into the water." Aya told us. I was kind of shocked, and felt bad about what happened earlier.

"Ok, Aya, do you think you could describe what he looked like?" asked the Boss. Aya nodded.

"Good, you should call your parents first, so they aren't worried" He told her. Aya's head shot up, her eyes wide.

"Something wrong?" I wondered. Gibbs and I stood there, waiting for an answer.

"Um…my parents….aren't exactly…reachable" Aya told us, saying the last word quietly.

"Ok, well do you have someone you can contact?" I asked.

"No" she mumbled.

"Ok, that's fine. Ziva, take her down to Abby's lab to describe the man's image." Gibbs told me. I nodded and took Aya to meet Abby.

**Back at the bullpen, nobody's POV**

"What do we have?" Gibbs announced walking to the screen.

"Sergeant Alex Jones, no wife or kids, he lives alone. He has perfectly normal bank records, and no police run-in's." McGee started.

"He made five calls to the same woman. Her name is Virginia Young, she is married, and her husband is in the air force." McGee continued, clicking the remote so the driver's license would go on the screen and also the husband's air force records.

"Oh, and Boss, I think you should go talk to Ducky. What he found might be a little more interesting" Tony told the senior field agent. Gibbs walked to the elevator and went down to the autopsy lab.

"How do think it's going with Ziva and the girl?" McGee asked his partner.

"Ziva is probably on the edge of killing her" Tony answered.

**Down at Autopsy…**

"Jethro, I was expecting you!" Dr. Mallard exclaimed.

"What do you have for me Ducky?" Gibbs asked his friend. Palmer walked out to bring evidence to Abby.

The body on the table lay skinless and dead.

"What happened to him?" Gibbs said very surprised at the sight.

"This man was skinned alive; the wetsuit didn't have much to do with anything. I sent it all down to Abby. We cannot take his finger prints, or anything, and his teeth have all been ripped right out of his mouth. I really don't know what to make of it. There wasn't any bullets, or rips in the organs. He did not have anything in his lungs, stomach, or any abnormalities with his heart. This man was most likely starved but skinned to be killed. He most likely didn't have any food or water for days, then his teeth were pulled out and his skinned cut off by a very precise knife." Ducky informed Gibbs of the terrible event.

"Thanks, Ducky" Gibbs said leaving. He took the elevator back up to the bullpen to talk to Tony and Tim.

**Ha, second chapter. Love my first review, thank you so much! I know, second chapter already, yea. Well I thought of the skinned alive myself, I have a demented morbid mind. Lol. Please review away, the exciting part is coming up next. Abby's Lab. Please and Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aya's POV**

We got on yet another elevator and down to what I heard was 'Abby's Lab'. That means another person to know my name, another person to be suspicious about my accent, and another person to talk to. The worst thing is- she is a scientist! If she found out what I am, I will be dissected and torn apart for science!

I hope to get out of here as soon as I can. I need to get back to the ocean. I do not know how I will do that, because that means disappearing off the face of the earth, and never being seen again. And these are cops! They will search and search for me if they let me leave then need me again. They will probably think I'm lying dead somewhere waiting to be discovered.

The elevator stopped and we got out walking into a big room with lots of machines and technology. I do not understand a single bit of this. A really preppy girl spun around when Ziva and I walked into the room. She had two high pony tails; really tall boots, a white lab coat, and the rest of her clothes were black. She had a collar and studded bracelets and tattoos. There was something wrong with her…

"Hi! I'm Abby, what's your name?" Abby said kind of loud.

"Abby this is Aya, Aya this is Abby" Ziva introduced us. I waved and half smiled. Abby smiled and turned back to her computer. I have to say, I like Abby's music though. And because my foot was tapping, I realized I was walking around NCIS barefoot.

"Aya knows what a possible murder suspect looks like, we need you to make a model and run facial recognition." Ziva said to the possibly goth scientist. I couldn't tell if she was goth because she was so happy.

"Sure no problem, just come this was" Abby said walking further in to the high tech lab. She sat at a desk that was through some automatic opening doors. I stood next to her, in between Abby and the other side of the desk.

"You think you could watch her for a few minutes, I have to go help on the case" asked Ziva.

"Go for it" Abby encouraged. I stood up straight as Ziva was going to leave.

"Ziva…" I mumbled.

"I'll be back soon, but I have a job to do." She said leaving, not turning around to leave. I couldn't be left with this scientist! I am now about to freak out, and with this much technology around me, it was a horrific thought. I breathed through my panicking so I didn't end up blowing the entire building up.

"Ok Aya now tell me what this guy's face looked like" Abby asked.

I cleared my throat and described the man that hit me. "Um, he had a rounder head…brown hair…his ears were smaller then that…his eyes were sort of hazel and his nose was a little further from his mouth. Make his nose a bit smaller and his eyes a tiny bit bigger. His mouth is fine though." I described as she turned what I said onto the computer. As I spoke she was doing weird things to this face. But she made him look exactly how he was.

"Is that him?" Abby asked. I nodded and Abby started doing all sorts of things on her computer. She got up, making her a LOT taller than I am, and went back to the first computer in the other room. I quickly followed behind to see what she was doing.

"So tell me about yourself, Aya" Abby said as she started typing all sorts of things on the computer.

"There isn't really anything to tell…" And it's true, I had nothing to tell. I didn't have a home on land, or really a life on land. Sure, my kind come on land occasionally to see what has happened to the precious nature, but that was all really.

"Oh….um ok….so are you hungry or anything?" Abby asked. I shook my head and turned to the table behind me. There was some stuff from the crime scene, but not much.

I turned back to Abby and her computer. "What are you doing?"

"Running facial recognition and some evidence from the cri-…uh, the scene" Abby paused and corrected, not wanting to say _crime scene_ in my presence.

"It's ok to say crime scene, I won't have a panic attack or anything" I told her, she smiled at me, then went back to her computer.

**At the bullpen…nobody's POV…**

Ziva walked to her desk and sat down. She sighed in exhaustion. Tony looked up from all his work playing games on his phone, and McGee looking up from actual work on his computer. Gibbs entered to see the three just sitting there. He turned to Tony first, where Tony immediately closed his phone and went back to work. Then he turned to Ziva.

"Where is Aya?" Gibbs asked the Israeli NCIS agent.

"Down in Abby's lab, describing the man that hit her" Ziva told her boss. Gibbs nodded like he does and sat at his desk.

"Tony, take McGee and bring in the wife our dead marine was calling" Gibbs ordered. "Ziva you will stay here to investigate just in case Aya needs you".

"Why would she need me, Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"She only truly trusts you" Gibbs answered walking up to MTAC. Ziva rolled her eyes and started typing up a storm on her computer.

**Back down to Abby's Lab…**

While Abby continued to work and run tests, Aya turned up the music a little and rolled around in the desk chair, putting it high enough to see the desk Abby worked at. Abby laughed at the fact Aya turned the music further up.

Palmer walked into the Lab, carrying a box with the wetsuit, mask and flippers in it. He yelled Abby's name a few times before Aya noticed and turned down the music to a talking level.

Aya rolled her chair over to the table the autopsy gremlin had set the box on.

"Hey Jimmy, what do you got for me?" Abby asked excitedly. She stood next to the chair Aya was in, while they were on one side of the table and Jimmy on the other. Jimmy waved to Aya, and continued to talk to Abby.

"Here's the wetsuit and the marines gear. There's lots of blood on it, if you haven't already heard how he had died." Palmer informed the scientist.

"Yea, I assumed there would, I already heard how…" Abby told Palmer. Aya looked at the two, very confused.

"Well thanks, see ya later" said Abby, as Jimmy left. He waved to both of them as he was leaving. As soon as he was out, Aya spoke up.

"How did he die?" She asked.

"He was tortured" Abby answered sadly. Aya just nodded her head, trying not to think of what his body must look like.

**Chapter 3 done, hope I can get more readers and reviewers. Please read and review, following would be nice. I don't care if you review is nice or mean, it's not going to affect my writing if it is mean. Thanks to the one who reviewed and the one who followed. You know who you are. I might have the fourth chapter up tonight, I type fast when I am interested in a story. Please spread the word about my new story. Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**The italics are just me speaking to the readers. Just FYI**

Tony and Tim brought the woman to the conference room and left her for Gibbs. They walked back to their desks to see Ziva typing vigorously on her computer.

"Goodness, what did that keyboard ever do to you, David?" Tony teased. He plopped down in his desk chair and rested his feet on the desk.

"How's Aya doing?" McGee asked Ziva.

"Yea, you didn't kill her yet did you?" Tony said smartly. Ziva glared at Tony.

"She is fine, still down in Abby's lab, I haven't heard from them." Ziva told McGee. The team went back to work.

"I found out where our dead marine lives" Ziva spoke up after a while.

"Tell Gibbs that." McGee said just as Gibbs entered the bullpen.

"Ziva, yes you can go, take Tony with you" Ziva smiled, grabbing her things and walking next to Tony to the elevator.

As the elevator doors shut, Tony took the car keys from Ziva, "I'm driving" he said.

"McGee, go help Abby process the evidence she has now and the evidence she gets from Sergeant Jones apartment." Gibbs told the last agent in the bullpen.

"On it Boss" Tim said heading for an elevator.

"McGee," the boss said stopping Timothy, "Don't forget the Caf-Pow". McGee nodded.

**Abby's Lab once again…**

Aya rolled around in the chair still, talking about the case with Abby. Abby would explain how the machines and computers work, and Aya would listen and try to help. She was a second pair of hands that did come in handy.

McGee walked into the lab, with a big cup of Caf-Pow in hand.

"McGee!" Abby said excitedly when he walked into the lab. Aya sat there, not speaking a word in front of the field agent.

"Hey Abby, hi Aya" He greeted. Aya nodded to him. Abby took the Caf-Pow from him and took a giant gulp of it.

"Aya, I have explained all my computers to you, but not the Caf-Pow. McGee! You didn't bring one for Aya? Luckily I always have an extra in my fridge." Abby rambled. Aya smiled taking the extra Caf-Pow from her.

"Abby, don't you think that is a little much for her?" McGee asked, watching as the teen girl drank that caffeinated beverage.

"Hey, she needs to have energy too" Abby argued. McGee looked at Aya one more time before telling her what Gibbs told him to do.

"Ok, well Gibbs told me to come help you process the evidence. Ziva and Tony went to the marine's apartment and will have more for you soon." Tim told the happy scientist.

Just as Abby was about to speak, the computer beeped getting a hit on the facial recognition. She dialed Gibbs' desk phone to tell him what she had found.

"Gibbs! We got a hit on the facial recognition! His name is Michael Young" Abby told Gibbs.

"Wait, Boss that is the wife's husband" McGee added.

"Mrs. Young said he has been at the air force base for the last month" Gibbs said, "McGee, get up here and find out where Michael is" He ordered. McGee immediately left the lab as Gibbs hung up.

"This is really good" Aya said sipping the Caf-Pow. Abby smiled.

…**..**

They continued around the lab, going through the evidence they had so far. Abby had let Aya help her while McGee was bringing in someone with Gibbs. They had blood, no fingerprints, and a hair sample that matched the victim. The only reason for the murder was that the victim and the wife were having an affair.

It was already around three o'clock when Ziva and Tony got back. They brought his computer, but that was all. There was no sign of a struggle, or anything out of place. No one knew where the victim was tortured and murdered. And at the moment NCIS was getting a warrant to check the Young's house.

**Interrogation, Ziva and Gibbs…Watching, Tim, Tony and Aya….. Aya's POV**

It took a little begging to get Ziva to ask Gibbs if I could watch the interrogation. I had to identify him anyway, so Gibbs let me watch. Although I wasn't comfortable standing next to Tim and Tony, I really wanted to watch.

Abby is actually really nice and fun. She taught me all about her machines, it's funny she named them though. That Caf-Pow stuff is addictive too.

Anyway, I didn't identify the man; he was the one that hit me.

It started with Gibbs asking questions, and Ziva standing behind him. It continued then Gibbs got mad, which was quite terrifying, he mentioned 'the girl you hit in the head', aka me, and the man denied ever doing such a thing. Gibbs said I identified him, the man said it wasn't him. Gibbs got angrier and said 'hope you have a good lawyer' and left the room to Ziva.

He entered this room with Tony, Tim and I.

"Are you positive that this was the man that hit you?" Gibbs asked me. I nodded. And he left with Tony and Tim following him.

**Nobody's POV**

"Boss, do think he could have a brother?" McGee asked.

"I don't know McGee, why don't you find out? You and Tony, get back to work. Find out everything you can about him" Gibbs demanded.

"Where are you going, Boss?" Tony asked.

"To talk to the wife" He answered.

Ziva entered the bullpen, and to her desk. After about twenty minutes of silence Gibbs came back.

"What do we have?" He asked. The team gathered around the screen to share what they had found.

"Mr. Young was at the air force base this morning, he couldn't have hit Aya. And the wife was telling the truth, her husband couldn't have murdered the marine because he was at the air force base day and night working none stop for the past month." Ziva informed the team.

"He does indeed have a brother, twin actually. We didn't catch it before because the brother, named Robert Young, is identical and not in the army, air force, or navy. He is in fact a butcher and could be a very likely suspect." McGee added.

"Bring him in, all three of you, go" Gibbs told them. Half way to the elevator, Gibbs called out "Ziva! Where is Aya?" Ziva's eyes went wide.

"Go!" Gibbs told her. Ziva jumped into the elevator before the doors closed. Gibbs went back to the viewing room for interrogation, but Aya wasn't there, he searched the brake room, and then went down to Abby's lab, she wasn't there either. Gibbs found out what Abby had while he was there.

"Gibbs! I was just about to call you! I found emails sent between the suspect and his brother. His brother was telling him about his wife cheating and all sorts of threatening things." Abby told Gibbs.

"Thanks Abs" Gibbs said, and added "Have you seen Aya?"

"No, why?" Abby asked.

"Thanks" He said, then kissed Abby on the head and left. Abby was left a little worried about Aya, but she went back to work.

Gibbs, headed up to the Directors office (_I'm keeping is Jenny Shepherd, sorry if someone disagrees but it goes better with the story and I prefer her over Vance. Hope no one is offended)_.

**Aya's POV**

Everyone kind of cleared out of there quick, I went back to the bathroom after interrogation, nobody noticed and I seriously had to go after drinking that whole Caf-Pow. Then went to the bullpen, nobody was there. One minute my every move was being watched the next, everyone forgot. Cool!

I sat at Ziva's desk for a few minutes and got bored, so I got up and walked around the building. People gave me strange looks when I passed them, probably because it was a strange girl walking around barefoot without an agent or someone. I saw a door that said Director on it, so I decided to check that out. There was a desk outside of the door, but there was nobody around.

When I walked into the room, there was a red haired lady sitting at a desk doing paper work. She looked up and saw me, and smiled. I stepped into the room, looking around, letting the door close behind me.

"Hello" The woman said. I waved to her before sitting on the couch in the far corner. I lie down, but put me in view so I could see her. She laughed softly, and took a break from her work.

"Are you the Director of NCIS?" I asked. She didn't seem like a threat, so I will speak freely to her.

"Yes, I am." She said smiling, "And you are?"

"I'm Aya" I told her simply. This couch is comfortable; I see why humans spend endless days on them. (_This would be me, the author, sometimes, but I have a fast metabolism, so it's all good)._

"Well hello Aya, it's very nice to meet you." She replied.

"You too Director"

"So what brought you here to NCIS?" the Director asked.

"More like who, one of your agents, well kind of all of them. Don't freak though, I am not a suspect, more like a witness" I told her, laughing a little. She smiled at me.

"Better a witness then a suspect" She said, I laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I thought for sure you would already know I am here. I would think everyone would have heard from one another" I said, more to myself then the Director.

"What do you mean?" She wondered.

"Ziva, ya know, one of your agents, pulled me out of the water and saved me this morning" I told the woman in charge. She had a shocked expression on her face. It's funny saying she saved me, when she kind of tore me from my home. I would have woken up, and swam away from shore, not climb onto it.

"She did, well I will have to talk to her later then. Where is she now?" The Director asked me.

"She went with Tony, and Tim to bring in a murder suspect." I informed her. She nodded.

"And Gibbs? Does he know where you are?" She asked.

I shook my head, "I don't think so, I think they all got so caught up in the case that I was forgotten about. I just gave myself a tour of the building." She laughed quietly.

As she was about to speak Gibbs burst through the door. He paused when he saw me sitting on the couch. He smiled a little.

"Hello, Special Agent Gibbs, Aya here was just catching me up on today's events." The Director told him, smiling.

"I was just coming to tell you that, and that Aya snuck away. Come on Aya" Gibbs demanded.

"Bye Director!" I said following Gibbs out of the room. She waved to me as I was leaving. I followed Gibbs back to the bullpen where he stopped suddenly, making me almost run into him.

"Sit, and don't move" Gibbs said kindly, pointing to Ziva's desk. I sighed, and sat down.

"Can I have something to do? I drank a whole Caf-Pow, I am defiantly not tired" I asked, Gibbs smiled when I mentioned the Caf-Pow. He grabbed a pencil and a few pieces of paper and set them on the desk in front of me.

"Draw" He said before walking away. The way he just did that made me feel like a little kid, that I'm not; I'm fifteen, almost sixteen.

**End of this chapter! Please R&R, I know 4 chapters in two days, practically one. Well I am not feeling too well today, so I decided to type the day away. Please spread the word! I saw how many people clicked went on to my story, doesn't mean they read it, but I hope it does. If you have any suggestions feel free to say, I have one review and lots more readers then I thought. Please and thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please Review, thank you.**

**Nobody's POV**

Gibbs went back down to Abby's lab. He needed to find out more, but this didn't have much to do with the case.

"Abs, I need you to run something." Gibbs said as he walked in the scientist lab.

"Sure Gibbs, what is it?" Abby asked, in her normal happy mood.

"Run a test for Aya, to find out more about her. Add her description and first name, we don't have her last. In every data base there is, I want to know her records and where she lives." Gibbs told Abby.

"Um, sure... It will take a while though" Abby told him.

"Fine, but you can't let Aya know." Gibbs said, he kissed her head and went back upstairs. Abby was a little worried about checking up on Aya like this. It didn't seem right. But if Gibbs' gut was telling him something was wrong, then it is.

**Ziva's POV**

It took more time then it should have, but we brought the brother in. A few guys brought him to the interrogation room while we went back to the bullpen. The three of us were talking when we walked out of the elevator; all of us paused when we saw Aya at my desk. McGee and Tony walked slowly to their desks. They sat down still staring at Aya, who hasn't even taken notice of us, not looking up from her drawing.

I peek over her shoulder, trying to see what she was drawing. Her arm was covering it, so I couldn't see. I tapped her shoulder, and she looked up at me.

"Hi" Aya said, she then went back to her drawing. I walked over to Tony's desk and leaned against the file cabinets.

"What is she drawing?" Tony whispered loudly so I could hear with getting closer.

"I don't know" I replied in the same kind of whisper, "Why is she sitting at my desk is the real question".

"You know I can hear you two, right?" Aya said in her odd accent, not even looking up from the paper.

"Phh, yea of course we do" Tony answered, giving me an odd look. I shrugged.

"You're lying" Aya told him. How would she know that? She is like fifteen! Even if I could tell if someone was lying when I was ten, I am positive this girl is not from the Mossad.

Before Tony could say anything else, I spoke up, "Why are you at my desk anyway?"

"Gibbs told me to sit here. Oh, and thanks for forgetting about me," she looked up, laughed and continued talking, and drawing, "So I found my way to the Directors office thing" My head shot up, and eyes widened, as did Tony's and McGee's.

"I talked to her for a bit, told her what's been happening today. She said she wanted to see you when I mentioned you saving me." Aya said all this so causally, like it was nothing.

She laughed a little and continued, "it is so funny how much you can get past your Director". Aya said, pointing her pencil around at us. She went back to drawing after all that. I looked at Tony he gave me a glance that obviously said, 'good luck', and started playing games on his phone, while McGee just went back to working.

I headed out of the bullpen, and to the Directors office.

**Aya's POV**

I laughed at how afraid these agents were of their Director. After talking to the Director, I felt more confident about talking to the people around here.

Ziva looked surprised, I could tell she wasn't a people person, or good with "kids" as they might call me.

I drew a picture of a cheetah running through the open fields. One thing about me was that everyone to ever see my drawings were amazed by how detailed the picture was and that me, being only fifteen could draw something so good.

When I finished I shoved the drawing in Ziva's unlocked desk. McGee had gone down to Abby's lab to help her go through the computer, Gibbs was interrogating the brother with Tony, and Ziva was talking to the Director. Yet again, I was alone and very bored.

**Nobody's POV**

The Robert Young admitted to hating his brother Michael, but didn't admit to killing the man having an affair with Michael's wife. Robert Young is still an unmarried man, said to have run-ins with the police. McGee ended up finding that there was a fight between Robert and Michael in a bar seven years ago, before Michael married his wife Virginia. The fight was said to be about the wife.

Gibbs and the team returned to the bullpen. Ziva, Tony and Tim were all talking about possible reasons for Sergeant Jones to be murdered. Aya was given an extra chair to sit in while Ziva sat at her desk to work.

The Director congratulated Ziva on saving Aya.

The day was coming to an end, it was dark outside, and Aya was out of energy but everyone else awake with coffee. Most of the building was cleared out. Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, Tim, Abby, Aya, and Director Shepherd were the only ones left in the building. Ducky and Palmer didn't have much to do, so they went home.

Jenny Shepherd worked on paper work upstairs, in her office. Gibbs, Tony, Tim, and Ziva typed on their computer, and that was the only noise, just the keyboard clicking. Abby was down in her lab, trying to find records of Aya somewhere. Aya sat in a chair next to Ziva's desk, half asleep.

Gibbs phone rang, sending sound through the silent building. Aya jumped up, considering she was sitting a foot away from the phone. She was in a swivel chair, so the chair moved, Aya tripped on the wheel and fell face first to the floor.

Gibbs picked up the phone, knowing it was Abby. She had called him to come down to her technology aged lab, with great news of her search for Aya earlier. Gibbs immediately left the bullpen and took the elevator down to Abby's science lab.

**Thought this would be a good place to stop, even if it isn't as long as the others. Please review, I won't update another chapter till I get at least **_**7 reviews**_**. I have seen all the "visitors" and views, but I want your input on the story. I don't know if anyone hates it or loves it. So review! Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review! I need everyone's input on how you like or don't like it. Spread the word!**

"Gibbs, Aya has no records. She doesn't exist! There aren't any police records, and she isn't in the census. Gibbs, there wasn't any facial recognition!" Abby exclaimed very confused. The former Marine thought for a second before responding to the scientist's confusion.

"Ok, thanks Abby. Delete the search and don't tell anyone" Gibbs told her. Abby hugged him; he kissed the top of her head, and left.

Gibbs left to go back upstairs. This was one moment in his life that he didn't know what to do. He couldn't interrogate the girl. She probably just lived on the streets and stayed out of trouble. But he was Gibbs, and that would be a coincidence, and he doesn't believe in those.

As he entered the bullpen, Tony had noticed his quick return.

"You're back fast, what did Abby need, Boss?" Tony asked.

"Ziva, come with me" was all the boss had said. He ignored Tony's question, most likely bringing up all sorts of confusion. Ziva quickly followed. They went in to the elevator; hit a random button and Gibbs shut it off, stopping the elevator.

"What is it, Gibbs?" Ziva wondered, becoming a little worried.

"I had Abby run a search for Aya, to find some kind of a record. There was none, Aya has no records of any existence. I want you to get closer to Aya and find out more about her" Gibbs informed his agent.

Ziva paused before speaking, "Yes, I can do that". Gibbs nodded and turned the elevator power back on, returning to the bullpen.

**The next day…Ziva's POV**

I woke up, realizing I had fallen asleep with my head in my hands, and my elbows propped up on the desk. I looked around, everyone else was asleep, but Gibbs was nowhere to be seen. It was still early, so there wasn't anyone else at work yet.

Tony had his head resting in his arms on the desk. His hair was messed up. I had this weird feeling inside all of a sudden. I have felt it before, usually around Tony only. I was pretty sure I kind of liked him. But denied it in my mind, heart and aloud.

Ignoring that feeling, I looked around at everyone else. McGee was about to fall right out of his chair, and Aya was already on the floor sleeping.

I rubbed my eyes and watched as Gibbs set a cup of coffee on each of our desks. Almost like a reflex I grabbed the cup and took a drink from it.

Tony and McGee woke a few minutes later.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Tony said in a very tired voice.

"Just turn your head and look, Tony" McGee told him, still half asleep. I smiled, taking a sip of the coffee.

Gibbs walked into the bullpen, realizing we were all awake.

"Get back to work, we have a killer to catch" He announced.

"Of course, Boss" We all said at the same time. We turned our computers on, drank the coffee, and got to work. People started entering the building not long after that.

Aya moaned and got up off the floor.

"Ugh, can you people be any louder?" She said yawning. Aya stood up, fixed her clothes and was about to leave the bullpen.

"Where do you think you are going?" I asked.

She turned around and slouched her shoulders, "Where do you think? The bathroom."

"Go with her Ziva" Gibbs ordered

"I'm not a kid Gibbs, I can find my own way there" Aya argued.

"Go, Ziva" Boss said, not about to change his mind for sure. I moaned and got up, walking over to join Aya.

"Ah, teenagers" Tony said.

"Shut it" I snapped, as I was leaving the bullpen. He laughed at me before getting back to his computer.

I decided I might as well get to know her better, considering what Gibbs had told me yesterday.

As we walked down the hall to the bathroom, I started a conversation.

"So Aya, do you live near here?" I wondered.

"Um…how about we play the question game? In all fairness, I think I should know things about you if you do me" Aya said, avoiding the question.

"That makes sense, but how do you play this question game?" I asked, I seriously had no idea what that game was.

"I ask a question, you answer, you ask a question, and I answer, and so on" Aya explained.

I nodded, "Ok, but I go first. Do you live around here?"

"Um…no, not exactly… Where did you move here from?" Aya questioned.

"Tel Aviv. If not here, then where do you live?" I said, as we walked into the bathroom.

"Everywhere, anywhere, I don't have a home. So you are Israeli?" (Aya)

"Yes. Where are your parents?" (Ziva)

"Dead" She paused, "Yours?"

"Only a Dad, still in Tel Aviv" I told her. We have a few things in common so far. Why such painful and deep questions? "If you don't have a home or parents, do you have any money to feed yourself?"

"No. Were you in Mossad?" (Aya)

"I was; I am a full American citizen and NCIS agent. How do you get food to eat or water to drink?" (Ziva)

"Scavenge, like any good street kid. Have you and Tony ever had-"

"Aya!" I interrupted her. I know how she was going to end that sentence, and that was just not right for her age.

"Well, have you?" Aya pushed.

"How old are you?" I exclaimed. I can't believe she would ask that!

"15 now answer the question" Aya said, somehow keeping a calm voice.

"That is a little personal, but no! Why would you even ask that?" I told her truthfully. No one said I hadn't thought about it…but no!

"Because you two are attracted to each other" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, we are not, I can promise you that. How would you know that even if we were?"

"I am good at reading people. Wait! You were a Mossad assassin at one point, which means you know how to fight! Will you teach me?" Aya said, half pleading and half over excited. This girl never seizes to amaze me. How did she change the subject so fast? I swear her mind is on fast forward and never stops thinking.

"What? No, just, come on" I said pushing her out of the bathroom.

The rest of the way back to the bullpen she pleaded and begged for me to teach her to fight. She never stopped talking. By this time a lot of people were in the building, and all stared as we passed. I was always a step ahead, which made the whole scene look a lot more annoying. I kept me glare forward the entire time.

As I marched angrily back in view to the bullpen, with Aya on my tail, making great amounts of pleading, I yelled for Gibbs.

"Gibbs!" I yelled across the room. The rest of my team, and the entire room, turned to me. I stopped at the edge of the bullpen, facing Gibbs, Aya still not stopping her mouth. I quickly shoved my hand over her mouth, still not stopping her.

Gibbs looked quite amused; McGee and Tony were holding there laughs in. On the other side, I was furious.

"She won't shut up!" I exclaimed.

"What does she want?" Gibbs asked.

"She wants me to teach her to fight" I told him. Aya bit my hand and I jumped back.

"You did not just do that!" I yelled looked down at her. Tony stopped trying not to laugh, and did.

"But I did" Aya said standing on her tip toes to reach my height. I clenched my fists, trying hard not to fight her right now.

"Chick fight!" Tony exclaimed. McGee stepped back from his desk, considering he was kind of close to our stare down. Aya smirked at Tony's reaction.

"Ziva!" Gibbs interrupted, "Why don't you just teach her to fight?" The team and I turned to Gibbs, with our mouths hanging open. Aya smiled a very big smile.

"You're joking right?" I asked in disbelief.

"No, if she will be with us for a while, I don't see why she can't learn to protect herself." Gibbs said, ending the entire conversation. With Aya letting out a big cheer.

**Well that was a good chapter! REVIEW! CLICK THE BUTTON, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! Please tell as many people as you can about my story. I will tell people to read and follow your stories if you review and tell people about this story. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I woke a being a very happy person today. There were reviews, favorites and follows! It's so exciting!**

**If you have not seen these people's stories, go see them! They are amazing, and you must read and review them. Follow them and favorite them! It won't be a mistake!**

**TheRoseShadow21- Thank you so much for favoriting and reviewing and following my story! The design and color goes very well with what Aya is, which I haven't yet to tell. So happy you like my story!**

**Reio- Thank you a lot for reviewing! It's so exciting when I know someone else likes my story's! Keep reading, it should only get better!**

**Tiva all the way baby- Thank you toooooo! I am overly joyed that you will recommend me! Thank you bunches! And thank you for following my story!**

**Barbra4317- I really want to thank you for reviewing my story! You were the first to, and it excited me to know that you like my story! Thank you for reviewing! Hope you like the chapter!**

**Nutellandreams- You were the first to follow, so THANK YOU. Hope you are loving the story! **

**Pauxer (Guest)- I am glad you like my story! I will try and put more action in it, I'm not sure how, my mind and typing goes how it goes. I don't know your extent for 'action', but I am sure it will come soon with Ziva teaching fighting.**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing, following, favoriting, and recommending! And now…my story continues…**

**Nobody's POV**

The entire case had finally been solved today. It ended up being the brother, Robert Young. The team had brought him back before he could go with his plan of killing his brother Michael Young. It turned out that Robert was in love with the wife, Virginia, and killed Sergeant Jones because the marine was having an affair with Virginia. Robert Young murder because he was jealous of any one sharing a life with Virginia.

**Ziva's POV**

I could not believe Gibbs told me to do this. Right now I should not be in workout clothes. Gosh, what's next, do I have to teach her how to speak Hebrew too?

We were down in the basement, Aya and me. Gibbs had given her an extra pocket knife, so I could teach her to throw knifes too.

"So what first teacher?" Aya joked.

"Let's start with knifes" I told her. She smirked for a reason, I did not know. I had put out two boards that had targets on them.

"Put all your focus to the center of your target. Keep your eyes and mind there. Then use all your force to send the knife into the board. Watch" I demonstrated for her. I threw the knife fly through the air and right onto the small black dot in the center.

"Now you do it" I told her. She smiled sarcastically at me, turned her attention to her target, and hit the black dot on her board. My eyes widened.

"Pure luck" I said to Aya.

"No, it's really not. Just because I don't have a knife doesn't mean I have never used one" she bragged.

"Then how good are you exactly?" I wondered.

"As good as you but times ten" Aya said confidently and cocky.

"No matter how much I don't believe you, let's just move on" I sighed. We grabbed our knives from our boards, I closed mine, Aya flipped hers in her hand, and smiled like a brat before closing hers. I hate this so much.

**Meanwhile…. Nobody's POV**

"Don't you just want to know what is happening in the basement right now?" Tony said walking over to McGee's desk. Tim sat there, thinking about how to answer that question.

"Just imagine it, two girls, punching and kicking; sweat rolls down their faces, knives being thrown perfectly" Tony said in a deep thought.

"That's just gross Tony. You're talking about a fifteen year old and your partner." McGee defended.

"No, you can't tell me you haven't thought about it a bit" Tony said in disbelief.

"Well…" McGee thought.

"Idea!" Tony shouted. "There are camera's down there right?" He asked. Tim nodded.

"Well hack into the camera thing and let's see!" demanded Tony excitedly.

"Sure" Tim simply agreed, knowing he wouldn't mind seeing the fighting girls also. "Just give me a second".

And in no time at all Tim had hacked into the camera view and both men were watching their partner and a girl fight.

A few minutes in, Abby came running through the building, kind of slow with her platform shoes though.

"Tony, McGee!" She yelled. When she got over to where the two were standing she continued talking.

"I saw you hacked into the camera while I was watching, I thought we could all watch together!" Abby said excitingly. They all gathered around the desk and watched intently into the two fighting on the other end of the camera.

**Aya's POV**

I am laughing hysterically in my head. Last time being on land, in Africa, I taught myself to use a knife. Throw it, flip it, use it to do anything and I could do it. I am like the knife master.

Fighting doesn't come so natural to me though. I can kick very hard, and punch hard. But blocking and any strategy doesn't.

Before we began, I braided my hair tightly and borrowed two hair ties from Ziva. I made the braid half way down my back, used a hair tie, and then braided the rest of my hair into the other braid and out the second hair tie at the top.

Ziva started off with blocking. She said to aim a kick, obviously not hard, for her head. She then put an arm out to stop it. Then she did that to me. I blocked. We practiced and practiced on that for a while before moving on. I had that technique for blocking down.

That was just a basic kind of thing, so we did kicking when a person aims in any place really. I started off blocking, just so she could see how fast I could think. In 'slow motion' Ziva would go to kick my side or head and I would have to show her how I would block it.

"Let's try a little faster now" She would say.

Every time she said that, she would kick with a little more force. First my side, I stopped it with my arm, my head, I stopped. It would continue like that, back and forth. I improved greatly and fast.

We continued with dodging after that. It was easier because I already knew most of it.

In just a couple of hours (more like it took all day or nonstop training) I was down and trained. I could block, dodge and throw back a hit in an instant.

"I have to say, you have made an enormous amount of progress" Ziva congratulated me.

"Thanks, but I do owe it all to you" I told her.

"You ready for the final test?" She challenged.

"Totally!" I said way more excitedly than a normal person would.

"Common then, you're fighting me. Don't worry, I will go easy" Ziva said in her Israeli accent.

"You're on"

We set our water bottles down on the table and ran to the center of the basement. Got in stance, and I started with the first attempted hit.

I aimed for her side; she blocked and went for a round house kick. I ducked and we started back in our stance. Then it was all one long motion, I kicked she blocked I went straight on to kick she jumped back. There was no stopping. Sweat flew from out foreheads. Punches and kicks were flying. We dodged, blocked and strike all in a fluent shot.

The first actual hit was my side. I stumbled over, turned that into a roll and jumped back up. There was a pause, we wiped sweat from our face, smiled and Ziva went for the next strike.

She went to punch my stomach a jumped to the side and tripped her. She jumped back up and to the side before I could strike her once again. Energy ran throughout the entire room. I went to kick her head, she ducked and went to trip me but I had jumped to the other foot so she couldn't.

The fight went on for the next ten minutes before she tripped me, I fell back and got the breath knocked out of me. I laid there for a second, regaining my breath, and smiling. Ziva walked over and stuck a hand out for me to take. I grabbed her hand and she pulled me back to my feet.

"I think you got the hang of it" Ziva complimented.

"You're not too bad yourself" I replied, "Same time tomorrow?" I hoped.

"Or earlier" She said smiling. We laughed and walked back over to the silver table that held our water bottles.

"I have to say that I worked harder than I thought I would have to" Ziva told me.

I swallowed the water, "Yea, well I have had some practice fighting before. I seriously do want to thank you though".

"It was no problem, really. I was a little unhappy about it at first, but it really wasn't bad at all. It was actually kind of…fun" She admitted. We smiled for a second, just standing there.

"Well, it's," She checked her watch she left on the table, "six thirty, and I am getting hungry. How about we go take showers and go get something to eat?" Ziva offered.

"Um, sure, but I still don't have any actual clothes. And I couldn't let you spend money on me for dinner" I told her. I really couldn't. So far, I have just taken a few things out of the snack machine while no one was looking. All I had to do was use my powers. It's a little bad, but I mean, its life or death.

Ziva let out a soft laugh, "That doesn't matter, because you can let me spend money on you, it is my money. As for the clothes," She thought for a second, "I have a few things that might work for you".

We took the elevator up, and walked to the showers. We talked and laughed all the way there. After our showers Ziva gave me some extra clothes she has had deep in her work out locker that she never used. They were still clean so I got to where them.

It was a black tank top with a pair of camouflage capris that no longer fit her. She gave me a belt and the capris fit me fine. Ziva just put on what she had on before our little training session. The cool part about all this was that I had the same shoe size as her, and apparently she always has a backup pair of everything! So she gave me her pair of flats that she had.

We walked back to the bullpen so Ziva could grab her bag before we left. As we entered the four desk area, Tony and Tim were just standing there by Tim's desk.

"Wow, Aya looks like a mini Ziva" Tony teased.

"Where are you going?" Tim asked.

"Just down to the bar for some dinner" Ziva told them. I nodded in agreement.

"Can we join?" Tony asked.

Ziva looked at me, I shrugged.

"I will pay" Tony offered. I _know_ Ziva wants Tony to join us, and I am sure Tim wouldn't be a bummer. Tony seems to want to go pretty bad too.

"Ziva would love for you two to join us" I interrupted. Ziva looked at me in surprise for a second, then turned to the two and nodded.

"Great!" Tim said. Tony and Tim grabbed the things they needed and we headed out.

**I don't know about you, but I kind of liked that chapter. The idea for dinner just makes me smile; I hope it turns out as good on the computer as it does in my head. I would have had this chapter up Saturday night but my dad turned off the Wi-Fi so I couldn't get on the internet. He only turned the Wi-Fi on my IPod but not my computer. It was frustrating because I kept thinking 'oh! I have to go check- wait I don't have any internet'. I laughed at myself every time I did it, because of how often I did it.**

**READ- My dad finally turned the Wi-Fi back on, but just for tonight. I don't know when I will be able to have the Wi-Fi again; I will ask my dad if he can hook it up on my computer. I am going on a small trip this weekend and again next, but will be back next week with another chapter ready to update. Please continue to support my story and share it with others. Thank you!**

**On the up side, thank you all once again for supporting me. Continue the greatness of reviewing and following and hitting that special favorite button. A smile comes to my face every time I see a new person has done one of those things. SO PLEEEAAAASE CLICK THE BUTTONS BELOW! BECAUSE YOU ALL LOVE TO DO THAT! Haha, thank you all.**

**I will continue mentioning people when they do what I just said to and tell others about my story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you once again, read these peoples stories! -reio**

** -Barbra4317**

** -Tiva all the way baby**

**They are amazing writers and you should seriously check out their stories and review them and follow and favorite them!**

**Also check out these amazing people!**

**-Jcena'sgirl557744**

**-jesusfreak200**

**Review, follow and favorite the stories of all the people above!**

**Again I am super-sized sorry for the great lack of updating; I need to get my dad's Wi-Fi password still. I can't tell you how sorry I am. Please keep my story well read! Thank you!**

**Aya's POV**

We all piled into Tony's expensive looking car. Ziva was in the passenger, because I made her sit there, and Tim and me in the back. Gosh how awkward would it be if there wasn't a seat between me and Tim! I am so glad I still have that knife Gibb's gave me, just in case someone becomes a threat on this land that I do not know.

Tony turned up some music as we drove to the bar. I laughed and talked to Tim while Ziva and Tony talked. Score! My goal while being here is to get those two together.

The bar wasn't too far away, so we were there in no time! We piled back out of the car, and walked up to the bar as a four-sum group. Laughing, talking.

As we walked in and to the bar people stared at me, a fifteen year old in a bar. There was a drunken man by the wall, drowning himself in whiskey with another man. There weren't too many people there. There was a man and a woman sitting across from each other in the far side of the building. A few women were sitting around a table having some fun. There was a boy about seventeen sitting with a few men in a booth a few yards away. There was music playing, and friends laughing. It was a cool place if I say so myself.

We had sat down at the bar. I sat on a stool next to Ziva, and Tony on her other side standing with Tim on my side also standing. Tony had a beer, Tim had a beer also, Ziva had a small glass of wine, and I had some water. Water…yes…

"So what's been going on in your life Aya?" McGee brought up after Tony had finished rambling about how Ziva had wine and that was an issue or something.

"I think we all know don't we? I have been at NCIS for the past few days" I told them, laughing a little in the beginning.

"Hah, she just told you Mc-G" Tony said. We were all smiling and sipping our drinks in between talking.

"So how about you Tim? Ziva told me that you had written a few book about different cases" I said smirking. Ziva and Tony laughed. McGee shook his head.

"Anyway," Ziva cut in "so tell us about yourself Aya, we really don't know much".

"Yea, tell us your deepest darkest secrets" Tony joked. I broke down laughing, to him it was just a joke, but to me it is everything. I don't plan on telling them about my abilities anytime soon!

"I really don't have anything to tell" I told them shrugging.

"Eh, sure you do! What do you like to do?" McGee asked.

"Um, swim, draw, really anything outside" I told them. They all nodded.

"So tell me, you been working at NCIS together for years, you have to have some funny stories!" I exclaimed. They all looked at each other and laughed.

"No kidding" Ziva agreed.

Tony drank up the rest of his beer, and got yet another.

"How many of those things do you people drink?!" I wondered.

"Ha! You know you're in America right?" Tony said laughing. I gasped, pretending to not know. We all laughed once again.

The bar was getting more and more packed as day came closer to an end. And for every person that walked in, the bar man would turn up the music more.

We talked and talked about nothing and somehow we got to another subject.

"Hey Ziva, you know the how there is a security camera in the basement?" I asked. The boys looked away. She nodded.

"I bet these two over here" I said pointing to the two men, "hacked into the video feed for that and saw us fight"

Ziva looked at the two agents, who were pretending they didn't know a thing. She looked back at me, as I was smiling I shrugged.

"How did you know!?" Tim said disbelievingly.

"I didn't until now" I smirked and laughed. I can't believe that worked!

"McGee!" Tony yelled. Ziva turned to Tony, and he looked down at her. He was standing and she was sitting, but even if she was standing he was still taller.

"So you were watching us?" Ziva said jokingly but seductively. McGee and I watched as Tony was trying to think of something to say.

I turned to McGee and whispered "do they do this often?" He nodded. I smiled.

"McGee brought it up first!" Tony said pointing to the agent behind me.

"What! No I didn't!" McGee defended.

"Ok ok, we get it, Tony did it. I mean, I just met you, but I already can tell that you did it" I laughed, Ziva joined in.

While Tony and McGee tried to sort that out, I turned to Ziva.

"Hey, where's the bathroom?" I asked.

"Come on, I will go with you" She said.

"We will be right back" Ziva told the two. She led me through the crowded bar, and to the bathroom.

…a few minutes later…

As we walked out of the bathroom, the seventeen year old boy stopped me. I remember him from before. Ziva stopped with me.

He was probably five foot and eleven inches, taller than I was anyway! He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, with a normal muscular but regularly skinny body. He just wore normal guy clothes, jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Hey, sorry I couldn't help but notice you when you walked in earlier. My name's Andrew" He introduced his self. He spoke soft and nice. Wait…was he flirting with me? Ziva looked at me and smiled a little.

"I will be over there" Ziva said walking back to Tony and Tim. I looked worriedly at her. I can't believe she just left me here.

I turned back to Andrew, "Um, Aya" I said.

He smiled, "So what is a girl like you doing at a bar with two men and another woman?" He wondered.

I looked at him strangely, "what exactly is a girl like me anyway?"

"Young, beautiful" He said. He was flirting with me! I blushed for the first time in my life.

"What about you? Why are you here with three men, who I must say are obviously drunk" I asked.

He looked over to the men he came with and chuckled softly, "It is men's night out, and I got in a bit of trouble at home so my mother made me come. I would have regretted it but I met you so I can't".

Wow this guy was a serious flirt. Ok, it was my first time being 'flirted' with but that is not entirely my fault. I had no idea what to do, and I wasn't saying I hated this boy, he wasn't half bad.

I looked down at me feet as I was leaning against the wall.

"I haven't seen you around before, are you just visiting?" He asked.

"Um, yea…I guess you can say that" I responded, mumbling the last part.

"That's cool, how long will you be in town?" Andrew wondered. This is getting kind of bad; I have no idea what to say.

"I'm not sure" I told him, looking back at him instead of my feet. We stood there for a moment, in silence. I guess he didn't know what to say either.

"You still haven't said why you are here in the first place?" Andrew continued speaking.

"Um, just because… I actually need to get back to, um, them" I told him. I stood up straight, not leaning against the wall any more. He looked a little disappointed.

"Ok, will I see you again?" Andrew said hopefully.

I looked into his eyes, feeling a little bad. "It's possible" I said with a small smile. I started walking away when he spoke up one more time.

"Can I call you?" He asked. I looked to the floor, feeling really bad for him.

"Um…not really…I don't have a phone" I told the boy. He just mumbled 'oh'.

"I hope to see you again" He told me. I nodded, with an honest smile on my face. I walked back to the three NCIS agents, not looking back at Andrew. I couldn't help but smile as I walked back.

"So who's your new boyfriend Aya?" Tony teased as I sat back down on the stool. I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Be nice Tony" Ziva said defending me, but added, "tell me later".

"But seriously, who is he?" Tim asked.

"Uh, Andrew" I told them with stupid smile on my face.

"Oooooo, Aya likes him!" Tony exclaimed.

"Shut up, I barely know him!" I said defending myself. I do not like him like that anyway.

"Whatever you say" Tim joined in. I raised one eye brow at him and then just shook my head.

"Common Aya, it's getting late, let's go" Ziva told me, laughing a little at the conversation before.

"Ok, you mean back to NCIS?" I asked. I was a little confused. I mean that's where I spent my last few nights.

Ziva laughed, "No, you can spend the night at my place".

"Really? At your place?" I said. I haven't had an actual house to sleep in…well literally forever. I might have slept in one a few times, but I barely remember those times.

"Yea, I don't see why not" Ziva told me. I nodded.

"You need a ride?" Tony said.

"I guess, considering my car is still at NCIS" Ziva said.

"Let's go then" McGee agreed. I don't think it was very 'late' at night to be going back to Ziva's place, but it was getting crowded and more crowded which meant more drunken people. I think that was the reason for leaving.

We all got back into Tony's car. I almost fell asleep on the ride back to NCIS to get Ziva's car. It didn't take long till I was in the passenger seat of Ziva's car. We had all said good bye before going our different ways. Tony had told Ziva something about driving slower, then some laughing but I wasn't paying attention.

The ride to Ziva's apartment took longer than the ride from NCIS to the bar.

When we got there, I was half asleep. We walked into a big building, into the elevator and up a floor or two. We walked through a long hall way and into her apartment. Right when we walked in there was a small room with a few couches and a window. Then there was a slightly bigger room with some machines and a bar shaped counter and some drawers and cabinets. There was a hallway with one door on one side and a small closet, then another opened door on the other. In that room there was two big machines and some clothes, but it was a very small room. I had forgotten what all these were called because I haven't used them in forever.

"Nice place" I said looking around.

"Thanks. Here are some clothes you can use to sleep in" Ziva said handing me a small pair of pants and a t-shirt that was a little big on me. I went into, what I now remember is called a bathroom, and changed into the clothes. When I came back Ziva took the old clothes back into another room and came right back out. She had unfolded the couch into a bed for me to sleep on.

I sat down on the bed, crisscrossing my legs. Ziva took a seat on a chair near the bed.

"Thank you" I said quietly, interrupting the silence. She looked at me.

"For what?" Ziva wondered.

"Letting me stay here" I told the Israeli agent.

"Oh, that is really no problem."

"But what now?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Ziva said confused.

"What happens now? The case is over; I am no use to you or any of the agents. So it would appear that now is goodbye and we all continue with our normal lives" I told Ziva. I was very very thankful to her, and she is a wonderful person, as are the rest of them. I would assume we say goodbye and we go our separate ways. My people, my kind are not normal. We don't go out into the open, we stay in the shadows. People don't usually like us, even if they don't know what we are.

"Oh, I haven't really thought about that" Ziva mumbled. I nodded, knowing she hadn't.

"Get some sleep, we still have to go to NCIS tomorrow" Ziva said getting up. She didn't look at me as she walked away.

What have I done?

**Sigh, I feel like a terrible person! I get people to review and I'm so happy then my dad turns off Wi-Fi! I want to update so bad! I beg all of you to continue telling people about my story and reviewing and following and readings and loving! Please please! I will continue shouting out people when they review and follow and favorite and tell people about my story.**

**I would love to see more people reviewing and such on this story. If you care there will be a little more Tiva next chapter. I was going to see about dedicating most of it to Tiva, and Aya was trying to get Ziva and Tony together.**

**Please don't hate me! It wasn't my fault the Wi-Fi was turned off…**

**I got the Wi-Fi password, so now I have internet! I will post the next chapter tomorrow! But I will be on a trip from Sunday to Tuesday. Then I will continue writing. School starts a week from Tuesday, I hope I will still post chapters often during school!**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's a little disappointing not seeing any reviews or favorite-ing or following. I guess after not posting for so long I will have to bring myself back up. And then school will start and I am going on a short trip for the next two nights. Please get my story back up where it was and further! Thank you! I will continue doing the shout out things for anyone who reviews, favorites or follows.**

**Ziva's POV**

I hadn't known what to make of last night. I so get the point Aya had brought about. I must talk to Gibbs about. He always knows what to do. I will trust him on this.

I crawled out of bed, and silently walked out to the kitchen. I sat down on a stool by the counter. Looking over at the couch, where I saw Aya sleeping peacefully. I sighed, I really don't know. I grabbed some coffee, which had been made from a timer I set last night.

After taking a shower and getting ready to go to work, I decided I should wake up Aya now. While walking over to where Aya rested, I noticed something a little strange. Every step I took closer to her, her fist would tighten, more and more. I step back, it relaxes slightly.

I gave up that observation and just walked up to her.

"Aya…Aya wake up, we have to go soon" I said normally as I shook her shoulder a little. I paused for a second. Aya jumped up landing on her feet, but one foot missed the center of the bed so she slipped and fell onto the floor…landing on her face.

I ran around the bed to the girl on the floor.

"Oh my, Aya! Are you ok?" I asked helping her up.

"Yea" She moaned. She brushed her clothes off then covered her face with her hands. She looked a little bit different today…am I the only one who finds this weird? Well I am the only one here.

"Common, let's eat and get ready to go back to NCIS" I said leading her over to the counter.

She yawned, and rubber her eyes. "You already got ready?"

"Yea," I said handing her some coffee, "I just thought I might as well let you sleep".

"Ok, thanks" Aya yawned, taking a sip from the mug. She made a sour face before pushing the mug away from her.

"Ech, I think I will stick to Caf-Pow…." She said.

I smiled, than went back to my room to find her some clothes for today. I found something I don't ever wear, bought years ago, and doesn't fit any more. She was very slender, so it is hard to get her something to wear that still looked well. Luckily I found a pair of short shorts and a loose fitting tank top that was small enough for her. I had washed her clothes she was wearing when we met her the other day. So I also gave her the bra she had worn.

I walked back out handing her the clothes and showing her what to use for showering. When I closed the door behind me I walked to the kitchen and put some bread in the toaster.

Aya took a quick shower, came back out about ten minutes later, and dressed with her hair brushed. She walked back over to the counter and sat on a stool. I gave her a plate with a slice of buttered toast on it before sitting down next to her with my own toast.

No words had been spoken during the small breakfast. It was quick and over. I grabbed both plates, dumping them in the sink. Grabbing my bag, checking my appearance in the mirror one more time, and hurrying with Aya out the door, I almost had forgotten something.

"Oh snap! Aya you need shoes!" I exclaimed, walking quickly across the apartment.

"Ziva its ok! I will just use the ones from yesterday" She told me.

"Oh, ok. Well common then, we have to get back to the base" I said locking the apartment behind me. We took the elevator down to the first floor, and walked silently to the car.

After few minutes in the car, Aya spoke up. "So Ziva, I saw you and Tony last night, and I think you like him" She said bluntly.

"W-what?!" I stuttered. What was she thinking?! I did not like Tony like that, he was a barely a friend, he was my co-worker! And if I did, I would never tell anyone.

"I'm not joking; I know that you like him." Aya said smoothing out her white shorts.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I seriously do not like Tony like that. Rule number twelve, never date a co-worker." I told her, she just scoffed.

"Yea, Gibbs' rules, Abby told me about those the other day. Unfortunately I do not follow rules very well" She laughed.

"Don't you dare do anything" I threatened. I couldn't believe this girl.

"You wouldn't do anything to me, plus I am an awesome fighter!" Aya said laughing confidently.

"You just learned, and I taught you. I went easy on you and can still beat you. Aya, you aren't some super human" I explained. I pulled into the parking lot, parking my car conveniently next to Tony's.

Aya busted out laughing after I said what I said; now I'm confused.

"As far as you know!" Aya laughed. As far as I know what? She was just a kid, not some muscular man. What other kind of super human is there?

We got out of the car, walking up to the NCIS building. She had a smirk on her face, while I was thinking all this over. We rode the elevator up and walked into the bull pen where Tony was playing games on his phone and McGee was on his computer.

"Mornin'" Aya greeted the two. They both mumbled hellos. It was funny seeing how offended Aya was.

"Don't worry, it's not just you" I said softly. I set my bag down and sat down at my desk, turning on my computer. Aya stood there, blankly in the center of the bull pen looking at everyone.

"You think Abby is in her lab?" Aya asked.

"Yes, most likely" I told the girl.

"Can I go down there?" She wondered.

"Sure, don't get into any trouble on the way" I demanded.

"Yeah, or Gibbs will have her head" Tony laughed. Have my head? Gibbs wouldn't hurt me…. Aya laughed, probably at my confusion.

"Anyway, thank you. I will be down there" Aya said turning on her heals and heading down stairs. When she was out of ear shot, Tony closed his phone and looked at me.

"So how was last night?" He wondered, resting his elbows on the desk.

I peered around my computer, "Fine".

"Oh really? I thought you weren't good with kids" Tony had a point there. I really wasn't with most, but for some reason, Aya seemed different. Oh, that reminds me I have to go talk to Gibbs.

"Where is Gibbs?" I asked Tony. He leaned back in his chair, squinting his eyes.

"Getting more coffee" Tony answered, wondering what I was up to. I still couldn't tell him.

"Thanks" I mumbled, heading off to find Gibbs.

**Shorter chapter, I know. There will hopefully be more Tiva in the next chapter. Please please please review, favorite, follow and tell more people about my story! I will shout out who ever does!**

**I am going to leave on a trip tomorrow afternoon. I still have to pack and do some other things, so I couldn't stay up long to write this chapter.**

**Get my story known! Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I didn't update last night, I was catching up on everything I had missed.**

**Don't forget to follow TheRoseShadow21 !**

**TheRoseShadow21- Thank you for your review! I am sorry for any spelling mistakes, I use spell check, but I don't know. I am not the best writer, so I must not have caught those. But still, thank you!**

**Person (guest) - I laughed when I saw your review. Thank you. I get an email so I know you reviewed chapter six, there was no need for telling me that. It means a lot though that you think I am a good writer, and that you like my story. I smiled!**

**Aya's POV**

I couldn't believe this. What am I going to do? I sure have no clue. How could I tell Ziva what I really am? I will be tested, and cut apart if she finds out. She is an agent. They all are. I am surrounded by government people. The government is not a kind organization. They want proof like me. I am no alien, there are lots of others like me out there, going unknown and in secret. They aren't all my breed either.

"Aya!" Abby exclaimed excitingly as I walked into the lab. _The lab_. A haunted place for unknown creations.

"Hi, I just thought it would be more interesting to come down here then watch a bunch of people stare at me and type along their computers." I greeted the scientist. She smiled running over to her fridge taking out a Caf-Pow.

"Ooooo, give me that" I ran over taking the big cup from Abby. Taking a big sip out of it made me very happy.

"Ha-ha, I thought you might want one" Abby told me as she took a sip from her own Caf-Pow. I rolled over the spinney chair, which I thought to be one of the most fun human inventions ever, jumping up on it so I could sit by Abby as she stood at her lab table.

"So how was last night?" Abby asked.

I laughed, "How did you even know I did anything last night?"

"McGee told me you all went out and that you met someone" Abby said nudging me with her elbow. I tried hiding my smile by looking away.

The phone started ringing just as Abby was about to speak.

"This conversation isn't over yet." Abby said turning around to answer the phone.

"Hey Gibbs!" She answered cheerfully.

"Yea Aya is with me…ok but Gibbs…wait what? Um, ok yea…." Abby had talked on the phone. I heard something about me staying down here. Gibbs hung up after that.

"What was that about?" I wondered.

"I am not completely sure, it was nothing though" Abby assured me.

"I heard my name" I told her sternly.

"Oh, well, Gibbs just said, um…" Abby stopped, not knowing what to say. It did have something to do with me! I jumped out of the swivel chair and ran out the door. Abby called after me. She tried to catch up, but she couldn't in her platform shoes. The elevator closed before she could stop it.

_Ding_…the doors opened. I walked fast back to the bull pen, quite mad and interested in what could happen. What if Ziva had suspected something about me and told Gibbs? Now they could be getting some secret government agency to take me away. My whole race could be exposed!

My breath hitched, my eyes widened, everyone in the bull pen turned to me. I could not believe what I was seeing! I took a step back out of the bull pen, stumbling a little. Ziva walked towards me from her spot by Gibbs. I held my hand out to her, straightening my arm so she wouldn't come closer.

"Aya?!" the boy gasped. That cursed _human._ Two security men held the handcuffed boy. Gibbs stood a little off to the side, while Tony and Tim stood next to Tony's desk in front of the big TV.

My head got lighter, still not breathing, I swallowed and kept Ziva back. I kept my eyes on the seventeen year boy.

"_Andrew_?" I whispered in disbelief. Why was he handcuffed and why was he here? He stared at me, trying to find words to say. The boy I started to like, the boy who flirted with me, was getting arrested?

"Aya come with me" Ziva said coming closer. I shook my head, slowly walking over to Andrew. I kept my head high, but my eyes squinted a little. It was as if I was trying to make it to be someone else. I looked into his eyes, he still stood their shocked.

"What is this?" I asked quietly. Looking at Gibbs, then Andrew, then spinning around to the three agents I was with last night. I was quite hurt, not feeling very well; my head was getting lighter as I tried to keep it together. Stupid humans. They wreck lives. They have wrecked me.

Gibbs kept his face straight. I get it now. Abby was not supposed to let me find out he was here. They told Gibbs that he was the one I talked to last night. Ziva knew I would feel bad after this. Tony and Tim stood there, looking at me, not daring saying a word. Ziva just, she…I can't believe her. She looked like Andrew, wanting to say something but not having anything to say. I took another look at all of them again.

My fists tightened, with my nails digging into my hand. I slammed my fist against the desk making Tony, Tim and Ziva flinch.

"Answer me!" I yelled glaring at everyone.

"Aya…" Andrew whispered sadly. He didn't even dare look at me. I shook my head.

"Take him to interrogation" Gibbs told the security calmly, as he would have if I wasn't here. I watched the two men take Andrew away. Andrew looked back once, apologizing with his eyes. But he was gone.

I looked to Ziva who had started towards me. I frowned pushing her hand away from my shoulder, looking into her eyes; I knew mine had a line of tears waiting to spill. I knew I couldn't stay at NCIS longer. I knew I had to disappear from sight, never to be seen again.

Ignoring Tony and Tim, I ran into the empty elevator with Ziva right behind me. The stupid human expression 'right on my tail' bothered me so much, because humans do not have tails. Trying but failing to close the elevator before Ziva could slip in was a mistake. She got in anyway. In between going to the basement and the first floor Ziva shut the power of the elevator off, making it stop.

She turned to me, "Aya I am so sorr-". She started with her accent.

"Shut up! Shut up!" I yelled kicking the side of the elevator. I made a small dent, knowing I could smash I hole right through the metal. Ziva looked a little taken back at my yelling.

"Shut up" I growled. Literally. I growled.

I glared right into the woman's eyes, "Don't say sorry, I don't need your excuses. I don't need your pity or your protection!" I said getting louder through it all. _Puny little human_.

"He was just a human, just like you and Tony and Tim and Gibbs," I growled, "You are all just humans. Humans do not know anything. I hate it!" I said. I slammed my fists on the elevator wall. Tears streamed down my face as I looked to the ground.

"You do not understand Ziva. Humans do not understand." I whispered. Ziva set her hand on my back. I felt my eyes change from normal to more of a viper kind of eye. I held my breath and went completely tense. Before Ziva could take another breath I flipped around pinning her arm against the opposite wall with both my hands.

"Do not touch me" I growled lowly. I could tell Ziva was ready to take another approach to my behavior. She fought back and pinned both my arms up against the other wall. I snarled, once again, I mean that literally.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ziva exclaimed. I looked up at her, she tensed seeing my eyes in small slits as would a snake or dragon. I had an evil but mad grin on my face.

"I told you, humans do not understand"

Apart from my appearance, Ziva continued.

"Humans? We both are humans! That's what is on this world!" Ziva yelled. I frowned, looking down.

I pushed her off of me; she stumbled back, hitting the other wall. I snarled, showing my teeth. My wonderfully not humanly long sharp k-nine teeth.

"You have that wrong, I am not human" I told her harshly. Ziva was confused, shocked, but still intrigued.

Hair hung in my face as I realize what I had just said. My eyes widened. My heart was pounding, my head was also. I blame Andrew. That pathetic excuse for a human appeared winning my heart, then gets himself arrested. Ziva looked worried. My hands bled at my tightened fists. Letting out a strong ear piercing screech, I kicked the wall once again, leaving a bigger dent, and fell to the floor. Ziva held her ears, squeezing her eyes shut.

I stopped screaming, curled up in a ball in the corner of the elevator.

My real bloody image came out. Long black bat wings stiffened against each of the two elevator walls, sharp cat claws took place of my small human looking nails, my hair became more shiny and straight then possible looking as dark as the night, my k-nine teeth were longish and sharper, my eyes looking like a dragons but still the same bright green. My skin became very smooth and and hairless.

Ziva pushed herself as far into the wall as she could, trying to get away from me. She looked like she was going to pass out. Her eyes were wide and she was panicking at my image.

"You know" I whispered. My entire body shook at the thought of a human finding out. I was scared. I was done for. My life is gone. My race is gone. My wings came out between my shoulder blades, making it very uncomfortable to be in this corner. The small elevator was a frightening place. I held my knees against my chest, keeping my head down.

"W-what a-are y-you?" Ziva asked shakily.

"A shape shifter….." I cried. My face was soaked with tears. "Do not kill me…. I will not hurt you… I will leave immediately…. Just please do not tell anyone…. I don't want to die" I cried, and cried and cried.

**Well that makes things more interesting. I am not sure people really like my story. Nobody really likes my imagination with different creatures. Please Read and Review. Please tell people about my story. And Please favorite or follow. Thank you.**

**School starts next Tuesday. I will try and update as much as I can during the school year and before summer is over.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you thank you! To all who have reviewed! And followed and favorited! If you aren't following these people, you better.**

**xxxcrybabyxxx11 – Thank you for favoriting! And reviewing! I was hoping nobody saw it coming, so that's a great thing! Thank you for liking my writing!**

**TheRoseShadow21 – Thank you so much for your review! I love constructive criticism. I was thinking how some things could have been probably better in Ziva's POV, but I kind of wanted it in Aya's. Not positive why, I just value my made up characters and I haven't ever done a shape shifter before so I wanted it in her view. I am loving your reviews though! Please keep it up!**

**Mixuuhh – Thanks for the follow and review! I hope this is a soon enough update, lol. Enjoy!**

**Ziva's POV**

My heart stopped. I may be a strong person but nobody could handle this. A shape shifter!? And now there is some creature in front of me, begging not to tell anyone and crying her eyes out.

I looked at her 'special' features. The long dark bat wings, they were long. The wings looked very strong, but I guess they would have to be for flight. Her piercing dragon like eyes, I didn't know what to think of them. Her claws, long and sharp, what was I supposed to do?

The girl I thought I knew sat on the floor crying. She wasn't just a girl though, was she? I tried to regain composure. Somehow after about fifteen minutes of standing there in paralyzing fear, I let out a deep breath and stood back up using my own legs instead of the wall.

Taking my chances, I took a step forward and knelt down in front of Aya. _Aya_. _Bird_. Her name means bird. I guess I could kind of see why she is named that.

Aya didn't look up. She wiped her tears away and sniffled, but kept her gaze away from me. I eyed her wings one more time, before reaching a hand out to her placing it on her knee; my attempt to comfort her.

"I will not tell anyone" I said finally. It took strength, but I still had no idea why I had said it. Out of pity I guess.

Aya slowly looked up at me; I winced a little at the look of her eyes. Her pupils in slits, it was kind of creepy first hand.

"Are you afraid of me?" She said quietly. Her voice was a little low from all the crying. Was I afraid, yes, but who wouldn't be.

"A little, but I think I will get used to it" I smiled warmly. Aya gave me a small smile. Then she frowned again.

"I can't stay here" Aya said sadly.

"Why not?" I asked. I had talked to Gibbs about that. He gave no guidance; he just said something like go with what you feel is right.

"I can't live with you, borrow your clothes every day and night, and eat your food. All of that is taking your money. Which I cannot do." Aya said plainly. As she spoke I could see her long, sharp k-nine teeth. I was sure that these kind of looked like a vampire or something. Although I cannot be sure what these Americans are talking about.

"And who said you couldn't?" I smiled. Aya looked very unsure. But I wanted to help. I know she is dangerous, but I couldn't send her back to the streets.

"I did, I will not take your money" She stated. I stood up holding a hand out to the girl. She took it, and I pulled her to her feet. She stretched her wings then folded them neatly behind her.

"Well, I do not entirely care. I would be honored for you to stay with me for a while. To be honest I am quite interested in what you can do" I told her. I did like Aya, and the fear is gone. She wouldn't hurt me. I trust her. She thought for a second before smiling a little.

"Thank you Ziva" Aya squeaked. She wiped off the dirt from her clothes that had got there from being on the elevator floor.

"I am sorry about earlier" She said lowering her head.

"Rule number six, never say you're sorry. It's a sign of weakness" I told her. She looked up at me smiling.

"Now come on. I will tell you what has happened on the way to the interrogation viewing room if you want to know. But we have been in here long enough." I informed Aya, turning the elevator power back on.

She nodded but tapped my shoulder, I turned back to her.

"What about the dent I made in the wall?" She asked innocently. Oh, how to explain that.

"Let's just pretend it wasn't ever there" I laughed. The elevator dinged, signaling we were back to the correct floor. I stopped spinning around to Aya.

"You have to-" I shut my mouth instead of continuing. Aya smiled. She already turned back to normal. Her eyes were normal, her nails were normal, her teeth were normal and there was no bat wings sprouting out of her back.

"Ok then" I said leading her out of the elevator.

**Sorry for the lack of chapter. This one isn't very interesting. But I have to stop here because I need to go to bed early. School starts in a couple of days, so I have to stop staying up to late and sleeping in.**

**Continue the awesomeness I call reviewing, following, and favoriting. Thank you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all! Here are more wonderful people to follow! So go check out their stories and follow and stuff.**

**TheRoseShadow21 – You my friend, are amazing. I was granted a smile after reading your review. Thank you! I will try my best!**

**Tiva all the way baby – Thank you! I am soooo happy you enjoyed the chapters!**

**esinger – Thanks for the review! I am glad you wondered! I was hoping people wondered! Hehe, it's the next chapter, so I guess you can see me? Lol, never mind, I'm just being weird.**

**Kikilia14 – Thank you! I was hoping it would make people think of mermaid. Lol, it was actually my original idea when writing that first chapter. But I always have written about mermaids, so I was thinking something different.**

**Follow those people above! They are amazing, can't you tell?**

**Ok, so I have been a little messed up. I got my school schedule, and they totally redid the website, so I was really confused. It took like, and hour to figure out everything. Now that I think I have everything down, I will try to write this chapter. I am trying to keep updating, but I need a little time to get things together for school. I have all new teachers, and totally different rooms to go to. Including figuring out when I can start voice lessons, and do homework and all this stuff. SO please be patient and hang in there.**

**Ziva's POV**

Nobody was left in the bull pen when we had passed by it. Gibbs sat in the interrogation room, directly across from Andrew. Tony stood against the one sided mirror, while McGee, Aya and I watched from the other side. McGee had been standing in between Aya and me, which was a little worrying if Aya does something.

Apparently the men Andrew were with that night when Aya met him were Marines. All three men were found dead in an ally way near the bar. Andrew was brought in this morning, found at his house with his mother. The mother was brought in also, but not as a suspect.

Andrew sat with his arms folded and seemed a little mad or upset. Gibbs sat across from him, doing nothing. I looked over to Aya, who was staring intently at Andrew. I knew she was mad. I hoped nothing would happen when Gibbs started interrogating. More so I was hoping that Aya had her powers under control.

"So Andrew, what happened last night when you left the bar?" Tony started, looking casually through a yellow information folder.

"Nothing! I didn't do anything. I left with my dad and his friends, but they stopped at some ally so I left them and went home" Andrew snapped at Tony.

"You sure about that?" Gibbs spoke. Andrew threw a glare to Gibbs.

"Yes! You think I murdered my own dad!? You're insane!" Andrew yelled. He was lying, we could all tell it. Aya held her breath, but didn't take her eyes off of him.

Tony placed pictures of the three dead men on the table in front of the boy. He didn't even flinch at the sight.

"These three men, shot in the center of the head, with a gun found at the crime scene" Tony said staying with a calm voice. "The gun had your hand print, and finger prints all over it!" He continued raising his voice. Andrew wasn't one to be scared.

"Someone planted them then! I didn't shoot anyone!" Andrew yelled back.

_SMACK!_

Aya slammed her hands straight onto the glass between the two rooms. It made a very loud noise, making McGee jump back from her, Andrew almost fell out of his seat, Gibbs and Tony spun around, and I even jumped a little. Everyone faced the glass. Her hands were tense, as was her entire body. Silence had filled the two rooms for a minute before Aya continued.

"STOP! Stop lying just tell the truth!" She screamed to Andrew. I could tell all three men in the other room had heard. McGee, the few control men, and I all held out hands to our ears. Aya could scream very loud. Gibbs got up from his chair, leaving that room, and seconds later entering this room. Aya continued to glare at Andrew.

"What was that?!" Gibbs exclaimed madly as he walked into the room. Aya didn't even flinch. McGee and I turned to Gibbs quickly.

"Get control of her, now. Meaning get her out of this room" Gibbs demanded. _Rule twenty-two, never, ever interrupt Gibbs in interrogation._

I took action, grabbing Aya's arm quickly and leading her out of the room. She broke her trance from staring, and looked up at me when Gibbs had walked back to the other room. I continued pulling her through the building and into the bathroom closest to the bull pen.

I made sure there wasn't anyone in the bathroom before talking. I released my grip from Aya, and started pacing.

"What did you just do?" I questioned. Aya shrugged, keeping her gaze at the floor.

"I was mad. He is a liar and a murderer" Aya hissed quietly.

"I know, I know, but you can't ever do that again. Ok?" I told the girl, keeping as calm as possible. She nodded.

"Let's go" I said leaving the bathroom. Aya followed quietly. We walked into the empty bull pen, and I pointed to my chair, so Aya would sit. She understood, walking over to the chair behind my desk.

"I have to go work, stay here. I will be back soon to check on you" I told her. She nodded silently resting her arms on my desk.

I sighed, and walked back to the interrogation viewing room.

**Aya's POV**

That murderer. Just arrest him already and get him out of my mind. I was sent out of the group, and then told to sit here with nothing to do. Yay, how about we, oh wait, there isn't even a we, just a me. Ok, so how about I think about my feelings. Haha, so funny, no. Why in the world would I do that? I think they are pretty clear right now. Andrew, the flirtatious boy, is a murderer, and everyone in NCIS can't see that.

Now, because shape shifters don't know how to sit and do nothing, I think I am going to go have some fun…shape shifter style.

**The end…for now! Lol. Ok, I am sorry for the lack of updating, once again, I have been a little distracted with the whole school thing. I will update when I can, I promise I will update when the mind sets to it.**

**I feel terribly distracted right now. I don't feel like I have everything for the first day of school. I am taking classes I haven't ever taken, with teachers I don't know. I am not very excited.**

**This is school for me, nonstop noise and drama, with a little learning and no amount of focus available. Plus I have exams and midterms this year for the first time because they cut it off for 6****th**** and 7****th**** grade. That will be fun. Then I have a new soccer coach, who I don't know, and possibly the only 8****th**** grader on the team unless my friend does join, then that makes two 8****th**** graders. I can't decide if I want to make it to varsity or not. Then I have my other friend and my sister. That would be interesting. The middle school soccer team probably won't do very good this year.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Keep it up! Please and Thank you, very much!**


End file.
